sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Sleepover
"The Big Sleepover" is the second episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary is put in a difficult position when she struggles to get her village friends Ruby and Jade and her new princess friends to get along and feel comfortable with each other during her first slumber party at the castle. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Princess Amber * Queen Miranda * Roland II * Princess Clio * Princess Hildegard * Jade * Ruby Hanshaw * Prince James * Baileywick Villains: * Cedric * Wormwood (no lines) Other characters: * Goodwyn (portrait, cameo) * Winnifred (portrait, cameo) * Lulu (first appearance, no lines) * Mia (no lines) * Robin (no lines) * Lulu (first appearance, no lines) * Jade's father (first appearance; no lines) * Jade's pet donkey (first appearance, no lines) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Observatory (first appearance) ** Dunwiddie (mentioned only) * Corinthia (first time mentioned) * Freezenberg (first time mentioned) * Venus (only appearance; miniature model) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Hand fans * Pine cones (only appearance) * Chocolate milk (first appearance) Vehicles * Flying stage coaches Cast Songs * "Perfect Slumber Party" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Written by: Erica Rothschild * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as , Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as , Diamond White as Ruby, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard, Isabella Acres as Jade, Jess Harnell as Cedric, Harley Graham as Princess Clio * Additional Voices: Sara Ramirez, Sam Riegel * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Holly Forsyth, Eugene Salandra, Cathy Jones, Lonnie Lloyd * Storyboard Revisions: Cathy Jones, Lonnie Lloyd, Suzanne Hirota Burks * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Brooks Campbell, Dee Farnsworth * Color Stylist: Carol S. Berke * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Technical Directors: Adam Garza, Jessie Slipchinsky * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Secretary: Mallory Hara * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Connections to previous events * Ruby and Jade last met Prince James in . Notes/trivia * Disney Press published a book adaptation called The Royal Slumber Party on June 4, 2013. Major differences include Clover helping with Jade and Ruby's dresses, and Baileywick being referred to as Clover, Mia, and Robin's friend. * This is the first episode not to have Craig Gerber as a writer, although he is still story editor. * Diamond White replaces Fiona Bishop (from Once Upon a Princess) as the voice of Ruby. Errors * Although Baileywick was quick to get rid of Mia and Robin in Once Upon a Princess, this time he is glad to be helped by them, which is presumably why the book refers to Baileywick as their "friend." Quotes : The girls are have a slumber party. Cedric: Oh, I can already hear the endless giggling now. Cedric: Oh, I can't believe this. Fifteen years of sorcerer training, so a can be a warm-up act for milk and cookies! Ruby: Oh, a white squirrel! How cute! Princess Hildegard: Lulu is a mink. Roland: Welcome to the royal sleepover Jade: Ooh, come on, Ruby! Last one in goes to the dungeon! Hildegard: They're coming to our party? They're just village girls. : Sofia invited them. : Ruby and Jade are the best. You'll see. Jade: Unicorns are my favorite animal in the whole world! (to Lulu) No offense. Amber: This was my third favorite gown. Clio: Amber, it was just an accident. Jade: Sofia, I'm sorry we talk too much and laugh too loud for your fancy new friends. But we like to talk and we like to laugh. Ruby: Yeah! Jade: And if that's not okay with you now that you're a princess, then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore! Sofia: Ruby! Jade! Wait! Please don't leave! Jade: Hmm! I thought we were embarrassing you. Sofia: You're not embarrassing me. You're perfect just like you are. You're sweet and loyal, and so much fun to be around with. Clio: You know, Sofia's friends were kinda fun. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) Category:Episodes